


Once Upon a time in Hell

by nemoxgirl



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, F/M, Female Protagonist, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, More tags and characters to be added, Poision Ivy - Freeform, Romance, scary lucifer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28157025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nemoxgirl/pseuds/nemoxgirl
Summary: Ivy has been summoned to Hell and she is not sure how she will survive this.A story formed by prompts, let's see how this goes!
Relationships: Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Mammon/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Kudos: 11





	1. I want to go home

**Author's Note:**

> Oooooookay! First thing written in a loooong time. Last time was on fanfiction.net and I was still a teenager... So might be rusty but what better way to get back to writing than with a lot of prompts to form the story?

Ivy looked up at the sky. Despite being told that it was morning the sky was black. Not just dark but black.

“Welcome to the Devildom,” the beast of a man had said to her, grinning like a fool. She did not feel welcome. Being here felt wrong in so many ways. She wasn’t religious, she had no place here. The only comfort she had right now was how obvious it was that human religion had gotten it wrong. And boy had they gotten it wrong.

Not that that knowledge helped her now.

_I want to go home_

She had told the demons that upon her arrival. More like abduction but it had been clear to her early on that they had a different view on the matter. And she would not be going home anytime soon.

“Let’s go, human!” She glanced at her supposed keeper. Mammon, the avatar of greed. He kind of reminded her of white haired half demon from an anime she read as a teenager. As a 15 year old girl the romance in that story had been amazing. As a 20 something woman she knew better… she hoped.

She could admit to herself at least, while following the white haired disaster around, that he was rather fun. Out of all the brothers he scared her the least. Well, that wasn’t really true. Lucifer scared her the most, the others… She didn’t know what to think of Satan or Beelzebub, Asmodeus made her uncomfortable but didn’t scare her and Leviathan was clearly a minefield but, just as with Asmodeus, didn’t scare her.

Maybe Mammon just was the simplest to understand. He kind of reminded her of a bratty child and she had babysat enough children to know how to handle a child.

“Why are you so sloooow? Is it a human thing?”

“Probably,” _better control the snarkiness, Ivy, you are surrounded by demons._

“Ey! No need for attitude! I don’t need to be here!”

“Yes you do,” she gave him an unimpressed look. “You got ordered to be here,”

“Yeah but Lucifer doesn't scare me!” She just looked at him. She might not be well versed in this world yes, she might have just arrived here a day ago. But even she knew that he was scared of Lucifer. Everyone was scared of Lucifer.

“Look, you don’t want to be here, I don’t want to be here. Is there any way we can find a way to get out of this? Preferably with me going home,”

“Fat chance of that.” Mammon scoffed and started to walk down the hall. “At least the last part. Diavolo wants this to happen and Lucifer will make sure it happens. You’re stuck here for the coming year,”

Ivy could feel something in her die a little as she followed him towards the cafeteria. And something else awake. Something dark. She pushed it away for now but there was a… feeling that it wouldn’t be so easy to do in the future.

The cafeteria was noisy, just like any sort of cafeteria really. It did remind her of the one she used to eat in when she had studied. There were a few noticeable differences; the demons, the food, the looks she got because she was human and sticking out like a sore thumb. And speaking of the food…

“Is this even safe for me to eat?” she asked and looked up and Mammon.

“What? Why wouldn’t it be?”

“For starters; the dish has the word ‘poison’ in it,”

“So? That for seasoning!” There was no doubt in her mind that this was how she would die. Poisoned because of ignorant demons. She would die in hell and those who do care about her will never know her fate because she is in hell.

_I want to go home._

“If I may,” Ivy looked over her other shoulder. There stood a black haired… being. There was no way it was a demon and she doubted he was human. His presence radiated a calmness, a calmness so strong she could literally feel the stress leave her body. “I believe Diavolo has arranged for you to have your own dishes as a precaution.” As he spoke the devil behind the food counter came out with two plates for her to choose from.

“Oh, thank you,” the devil smiled happily before bouncing away. “And thank you as well,” she said to the person next to her.

“My pleasure,” he smiled. “I’m Simeon, one of the angels here on the exchange. You must be Ivy,”

Angels? Ivy vaguely remembered Diavolo saying something about heaven and angels when she had arrived.

“Yeah yeah, thanks all around. Tend to your own human,” huffed Mammon. Ivy tried to ignore him but the demon had a grip on her elbow and was dragging her away.

“I hope we will have a chance to talk later, Ivy,” called Simeon after them. She managed to nod at him before they turned a corner.

“Stupid angels,” the demon grumbled as he found them a table. Ivy eyed him but decided not to question him at this time. No need to stoke a small fire.

There was a suspicion to why Mammon had been chosen to be her guardian, his reaction to the angel had kind of confirmed it. He was the avatar of greed after all, if he saw her as his human he would protect her even if it was a forced responsibility. She had spent enough time with him to observe him with things that he saw as his. There was no doubt on her part that that could be a headache in the future.

The day continued, she stayed relatively close to Mammon. He might be more than a little annoying but he was someone known, unlike the rest of the students here. She had met Simeon again after one of her classes and this time with the other angel and the other human as well. The second angel, Luke, was both cute and annoying, not unlike a child really.

The other human, Solomon, had not been cute. He had raised her hackles for some reason, more so than the brothers she now lived with. Why, she could not tell but there was something about him that put her on edge. And his name sounded familiar for some reason…

She pondered on where she might have heard that name before during their walk home. Mammon abandoned her almost as soon as they walked inside, running towards his room while shouting at Leviathan for some reason. Ivy stood in the entrance hall, a little unsure what she should do.

“So, you survived your first day,” She didn’t jump at the sound of Lucifer’s voice. _She did not jump._ She did however flinch a tiny bit. “How was it?”

“Almost got poisoned in the cafeteria but otherwise it went fine,”

“Good. It would have been a waste of time and effort to have one of our exchange students die on the very first day,” Ivy had no idea if he was being serious or not. He didn’t seem to be one for jokes… unless it was of the sadistic ones which this one definitely was.

“Yeah. A real shame,” _Back away, Ivy. Back away slowly. Don’t do anything stupid. This is a being that can probably kill you with a thought. Or at least without breaking a sweat._ “I think I will head back to my room and rest before dinner,”

“That is probably a good idea,” The oldest brother agreed, following her with his eyes as she walked towards the stairs, all the while making sure she didn’t turn her back towards him. “You have had a long day,”

“See you at dinner,” she got out before disappearing behind the door. And she most certainly did not run to her room. There was no point to do that actually, she knew that her bedroom door would not stop him in any way, shape or form.

She could do this, she would do this. They were not gonna win. She was going to survive this year and come out stronger. Or at least not dead. The point was that some stupid demons were not gonna get her soul.

“What do we say to the god of death?” she asked herself. “Not today!”

… The only problem was that it had more or less been the god of death that had summoned her here. And he, or more like they, didn’t really listen to someone saying no. And she hadn’t really put up much of a fight as she had been surrounded by them. Them being a group of demons. Demons that no doubt ate humans.

_Just why did Diavolo want this exchange program in the first place?_

She shook her head, trying to center herself again. She wanted to get out of this alive and Diavolo wanted this program to succeed. Ergo, he wanted her to survive as well. And if he wanted her alive then the majority of the demons here would respect that. Probably. She had been appointed a guardian for a reason. A resentful guardian. That combined with that there were demons out there that would attack her despite, or maybe even because, of the exchange program… she was screwed. Nothing short of magical powers would save her.

“The demon lends his strength to a human to make their wish come true in exchange for their soul,” That was what Leviathan had told her. Her soul or something to make it worth the exchange. And with no magic of her own it was obvious that she needed that pact. With Mammon and anyone else she could find.

And she would. She would make a pact with every demon she could if that was what it took. She would rule this hell if she so had to.

But still

_I want to go home._


	2. Take it back

It was time. High time even. Time for what one might ask. To take it back. Take back what? The answer was; her independence. It had been stolen and she was going to take it back.

… from a group of demon brothers who were among the strongest demons in hell. Nothing difficult about it.

She didn’t want to be here but she had accepted that she had no choice. Or more like the best choice was to power through it and get to the end of the school year. She had some power now, having managed to get a pact with Mammon. It was a step in the right direction at least. And he was the second strongest of the group so he could in theory protect her from five of them. It was the oldest and strongest of them she had to worry about.

She could not get a read on Lucifer. It was the closest thing to talking to a predator she would ever get (she hoped). Her survival plan did include keeping away from him at all cost. Or at least keeping contact to a minimum; they did after all live in the same house. But anyway, back to her independence. It was time to get it back and the first step towards that was… to get a snack from the kitchen. Luckily for her the kitchen was really close.

Peeking out from her room she found the hallway empty. Keeping her steps light, she made her way to the kitchen which was empty as well, luckily. Time to find a snack.

She was starting to have a better understanding of what she could eat, could eat and be slightly sick and could not eat. Demons didn’t really have the same… view on expiration dates or when a product no longer was safe to eat. And there were certain “spices” that she would stay clear of even without a taste. But she could eat more than she had previously thought. Looking into the fridge now though… she had no idea what she could eat or even wanted to eat.

_Seriously, Ivy. Get it together!_

“You need help?” A squeak got out of her mouth as she jumped and turned around. Beelzebub stood in the doorway, looking at her with curious eyes.

“Just.. trying to decide what I want to eat,” He cocked his head slightly to the side, observing her. “You can go first if you want, it will take some time for me to figure out what I can eat,”

“You can eat anything. All food here is safe for humans,” he said while taking her spot at the fridge door.

“I can?”

“Lucifer had us do an inventory and throw out anything that could be harmful to humans before you arrived here,” Of course, the exchange program would have been all for nothing if one of the exchange students died of food poisoning in their home.

“Oh… that’s good to know,” Beel’s focus shifted to the fridge so Ivy turned her attention to the pantry. This time she looked at everything with new eyes, or at least she tried to. It was not easy to discard the word “poison” when it was in the freaking label. At least she had more to choose from now.

“Is it very different?” Looking over her shoulder she saw Beel looking back at her, eating some leftovers right out of the can. “The food here?”

“It’s different and at the same time not,” she looked back into the pantry. “Think the big difference is what you call seasoning,”

“Humans don’t have spices?” She held back a smile but it took a little effort.

“We do, just not your spices,”

“Like what?”

“We don’t have many things with the word poison in the title. And if we do it’s not really poison in it, just color additives,”

“Is color poisonous for humans?” The demon did look a bit worried and then confused when Ivy smiled slightly at him. She had to admit that out of all the demons in this house, he was among the nicest. Even if Lucifer had claimed that he could eat her without a thought…

“No, not unless you are allergic,”

“Oh, good.”

“Ey! Human! Come on, we have a marathon to get to! I got the popcorn!” Ivy winced slightly at Mammon’s shout from somewhere close by. She had almost forgotten about the TSL marathon she needed to watch. Well… needed might be too strong for this scenario but she wanted to know what was at the top of the stairs and in order to do so she needed to distract Lucifer and that required the TSL soundtrack, which she could only get from Leviathan if she proved she was a bigger fan than him. And hopefully a pact with said demon.

… She really needed to leave this place and she needed to leave it as soon as possibly.

Which was why she was doing this in the first place really. It was all a stupid circle that both started and ended with her taking back control over her life.

“Have to take care of that, nice talking to you Beelzebub,” She waved a little before leaving the kitchen. Mammon stood outside her door, glaring at her as she walked towards him.

“Let’s get this over with. Beel, what are you doing here?” Ivy blinked and looked over her shoulder only to find the tall demon behind her.

“You said popcorn,” Mammon glared at his brother before storming into Ivy’s room. Ivy looked at Beelzebub again before following.

“How long is this bloody thing?” asked the white haired demon while making himself comfortable on her bed.

“12 hours,” the glare he gave her wasn’t as scary as it once had been. Well, he had scared her the least even before the pact but now he scared her even less and that was saying something.

“We’ll be up all damn night!”

“The sooner we start watching, the sooner I can start to eat. So, hurry it up,” Beelzebub ordered as he too sat down on her bed and claimed the bowl with popcorn. Ivy took the only seat left, right between the brothers on the bed and pressed play.

Five volumes in, she had to admit it was a good story. But what was even better than watching the anime was watching Mammon watch said anime. He was so invested that it was almost comical. He was outright crying at the end of volume five because of Lord of Fools’ damaging try to help his brother.

_Was nobody else gonna comment on the resemblance between the lords in TSL and the demon brothers? No? Okay then…_

“How can they abandon their brother just like that?” Ivy narrowed her eyes as she considered this. There was the seventh brother nobody was allowed to talk about.

Belphegor.

_Wonder what happened between Lucifer and Belphegor…_

“We’re out of popcorn,” complained Beelzebub.

“Well, this episode is done so we can make some more,” Ivy took the bowl and started to get up only for Mammon to push her back down.

“I’ll get it! You’ll probably get burnt trying to make them” he more or less growled before storming out.

“I don’t know where I should take that as an insult or a sign that he cares,” Ivy pondered out loud.

“He cares,” said Beelzebub. “Mammon isn’t good when it comes to showing his feelings but he cares. He talks a lot of crap but he takes his role as a big brother seriously. And you’ve been included in the group he cares about,”

“Really? What about him and Leviathan?”

“Siblings always tease and annoy each other,” he shrugged. “Don’t you with your siblings?”

“I don’t have any,” it was a knee jerk reaction even if it wasn’t totally true. She had a sister but said sister was dead. It was easier for everyone to just say ‘no’. Then there was no need to explain and awkward ‘sorry about your loss’-responses. It just was easier.

“Oh…” Beelzebub considered her for a while. “Do you want one of mine? We can share them,”

This being might be a demon. He might be an avatar of one of the seven deadly sins. He might be dangerous or even have a hidden agenda for all she knew. But in this instance, he was the most wholesome person she had ever met.

“Thank you, Beel. That means a lot,” She did not know what she had done to deserve this but she would treasure this moment and him. And she vowed she would try to keep snacks on her to give him. Maybe even make him some in the future.

Mammon chose this moment to return and Ivy was just a little annoyed by that. Just a little. The marathon continued and they were done by early morning. She had to admit that she hadn’t really watched the last episode, she had leaned against Beel and more like stared at the screen rather than watching. She would have to rewatch it... later. She needed more sleep before that.

There was a slight worry in her stomach about her plan. If it was going to work, if it actually would help, if it was worth it. At the moment it seemed that the only way for her to get any kind of power was through pacts. And power was the only way to get some independence. And she really wanted that back. There had been many years since she had been dependent on someone else.

Something moved on her lap and snapped her out of her thoughts.. Mammon had at some point decided to use her lap as a pillow. And she couldn’t really fault him, she had used Beel as a pillow. And that demon was really comfy. She could feel something tug at her heart at the sight of both demons. And she wasn’t sure she was ready to find out what that tug was. It might interfere with her plans to get the hell out of here.


	3. I can't remember

“Whose plan was it to eat the custard?” Ivy, Mammon and Beel were in Lucifer’s room, they had been lectured for the better part of two hours.

“I can’t remember,” said Ivy, voice devoid of emotion. She was tired and she was so done with this she didn’t even have the energy to be scared of him. There was a limit and she had reached it. 

“You don’t remember,” repeated Lucifer with a very doubtful voice.

“I don’t remember,” she repeated. “I have been through a lot today with the trivia test and Leviathan reaction to that. I didn’t sleep all that much last night because I had to prepare for said test. And then the incident in the kitchen happened. I don’t remember, I am tired and want to go to bed,” 

Lucifer scowled and started to lecture again, this time more directed at Mammon and Beel. Ivy buried her face in her hands, zoning him out. She wanted to sleep. Problem was that there was a giant hole in her bedroom wall and she was being blamed for it. It was Mammon’s fault, she had just been in the crossfire. She had tried to make him stop and had been about to use their pact to make him when Beel had entered the kitchen. 

_ Stupid Mammon, stupid Lucifer, stupid kitchen, stupid Bee- _ . 

No. Beel was not at fault here. It was no kept secret how he reacted when it came to food, especially  _ his _ food. This was on Mammon. 

In the end it was decided (by Lucifer) that Ivy would sleep in Beel’s room. Mammon had objected but Ivy had just turned to Beel and asked him to lead the way. She just wanted this day to end. 

It was first when they entered the room she understood why Beel’s room had been chosen. There were two beds here. Because he usually shared it with his twin Belphegor. Who was in the human realm right now. 

Though, looking at the portrait of the seventh brother the next day with Beel, she knew better. She had seen him before. She had even met him before though he had then claimed to be human. He was no more in the human realm than her. ‘Cause he was in the attic. 

“You’re Belphegor,” she more or less stated as she faced him later that day. 

“So you figured that out already,” he drawled, walking up to the door. “Well, you are no fun… Yes I’m Belphegor, Avatar of Sloth, the seventh brother living here in this building. How did you figure it out?”

She looked at him for a moment, trying to see some similarity to his twin. But, just like with the other brothers, it was hard to see any resemblance. 

“Beel told me about you,” she said after a moment and she could tell that was not the response he had expected. 

“Well,” he said after taking in the information, “that alone suggests that he trusts you. Do they all believe that I was forced to go to the human world as an exchange student?”

“Seems so,” The laugh he let out was not one of amusement.

“I’d love to see the looks on their faces if they found out that Lucifer was actually keeping me up here in this filthy attic,” She felt something close to pity for him even though he had lied to her. Maybe it was just because Beel cared...

“So that part is true?”

“Yes,”

“Can’t fault me for doubting you now,” she pointed out. “Why don’t you get your brothers to help you?”

“If that was possible, I would’ve done it long ago. No, if I do that it will end in a war, not an ordinary family squabble. And it would affect all the realms,”

“So what do you want to do?”

“I’d like to have a proper talk with Lucifer, face to face. That’s all,” Ivy cocked her head to the side, considering him.

“I will do it,” 

He looked up at her, surprise clearly written all over his face. 

“Really? Even though I lied to you?”

“Even though you lied to me. Because I’m not doing this for you. I’m doing this for Beel,” this time it was his turn to consider her.

“Beel?” 

“He really misses you,” she told him softly. “And he has been a… really good friend to me during my time here. I hate this place. I just want to go home. But knowing him has helped and if I can do anything to help him in return I will do it. Even if it means trusting a liar.”

“You care about him that much?” she looked down at her shoes before meeting his gaze again.

“Apparently,” was all she said. “I will continue with the pacts as it seems to be the only plan yet. But I will try to find another one as well,”

_ Something tells me that Lucifer will have opinions about these pacts soon _ . 

“Be kind to Beel,” was his goodbye. “He cares a lot and I would hate to see him hurt because of that,” 

She had to admit that he, Belphegor, was confusing. It was difficult to understand if he cared or not. He seemed to at least care about Beel but she wasn’t sure if he really wanted to talk with Lucifer. 

“Ivy?” Ivy feet froze almost mid-step. Slowly she looked over her shoulder and saw Lucifer standing at the top of the stairwell going down to the first floor. 

“Lucifer,” she greeted 

“What are you doing up at this hour?” 

“Wasn’t tired,” she got out and it was true. The reason she had… “confronted” Belphegor was because she knew she wouldn’t be able to sleep before talking to the demon. 

_ … it wasn’t Lucifer who could tell when someone was lying, right? _

“So you?” he prompted and raised an eyebrow.

“Decided to take a walk,” not a lie, technically. “Didn’t want to disturb Beel,” He looked at her and she looked away, unnerved by the intenceness in his gaze. 

“Have you recovered from yesterday's incident?” 

“Somewhat. It might have messed up my circadian rhythm,” she had slept for about 12 hours after it so it wasn’t a total lie. The day before had taken a toll on her. 

“Hm,” the look he gave her told her that he didn’t really believe her. And she could feel anxiety’s cold claws digging into her heart. She was  _ not _ prepared to face an angry Lucifer. The bravado or whatever she had had yesterday because of her tiredness was gone. “Then I hope you will be able to sleep now. How about I escort you to Beel’s room?” 

It might have been phrased as a question but Ivy knew better. So she silently let Lucifer “escort” her. She felt more like a prisoner being led by a guard back to her cell. After a quick “good night” she slipped into the room and closed the door behind her, glad to be out of the fallen angel’s line of sight. 

Problem was that she walked in on the sight of Beel doing situps and it was not a sight she had been prepared for. That demon’s muscles were out of this world. 

_ You are in Hell, Ivy. You are already out of “this world” _ .

“There you are,” Beel wiped the sweat from his face and smiled at her. “I was starting to wonder,”

“Wasn’t tired so decided to walk around the house,” He stood up and somehow the sight of him standing was even worse. Well, worse or better. She couldn’t really decide which it was. 

“Are you alright?” Beel looked so concerned and they didn’t even have a pact to make him concerned about her.

_ That was how it worked, right? Mammon and Leviathan certainly started to care a lot more after said pacts... _

Anyway,  _ he  _ was concerned about her and  _ she _ was having a dirty mind and that was not okay. She did so not deserve said concern. How could he be a demon? He was no doubt one of the kindest beings she had ever met. 

“I will be,” She said. “Lucifer spooked me a little on the way back and I will need time to recover from that,” 

“If you’re sure. Want something to eat?” Before she could answer Beel’s stomach made a growling sound. Ivy smiled a little and went over to her bag. Out of one of the bag’s sidepockets she pulled out a chocolate bar and handed it over to Beel. The demon took it with a smile. 

“That should keep you satisfied you long enough to get to the kitchen,” 

“Probably. Thanks Ivy,” He gave her another smile before leaving the room. She could hear him walk down the hall, towards the stairs and his end goal no doubt the kitchen. 

Ivy herself did her nightly routine before heading to bed, finally. She didn’t fall asleep before Beel came back though. She had her back towards the door but she laid still so he would think she was asleep. Instead she mulled over what Belphegor had said and what the other brothers had said about him and about Lucifer. No one wanted to talk about the youngest of them for some reason, Beel had warned her to not mention the seventh brother to Lucifer. So the question was what he had done to deserve such treatment. 

The entire situation felt off. She would freely admit that Lucifer scared her but if there was one thing she did not doubt it had to be his love for his brothers. He was strict and overbearing, no questions about it, but to imprison one of them and lying about it to the others? It did not add up. All punishments he had given to Mammon had had a… sadistic (and slightly voyeuristic?) tone to it. He took a certain pride in making sure that his punishments were effective so that the punished would not want to do it again. There was no pride in this…

_ So what the fuck are you gonna do about this? Just how are you gonna solve this family feud? _

She had no idea.

**Author's Note:**

> A BIG thank you to vonnepsa and blueasthebeetle. I could not have done this without you two!


End file.
